Yuri Plisetsky's Agape
by Violet70
Summary: It was all Yakov's fault. If he hadn't allowed that stupid second rate skater to join then Yuri wouldn't have been in this situation. Who did he think he was? That stupid peasant, how dare he sneak into his life and make him feel this way?[Yuri P./Male OC]


Author's note: First story. Hope you like:) I am a huge Yuri P. and really am sad that I have yet to see any Yuri/ Male OC stories. Do I decided to try it myself. We will see how this goes and if I see people enjoying the story I be sure to update faster.

* * *

Chapter One

Yakov Feltsman sighed as his hand opened the door to the inside of the rink. He eyes traveled across the ice, taking in the picture of his students having fun on the ring after a hard day of practice. Georgi was practicing a quadruple salchow, Mila was practicing a difficult step sequence routine, while Yuri had just finished landing a quadruple toe loop. Yakov sighed again, the rink was peaceful just how he liked it. His students were comfortable with each other and for the most part they were on friendly terms. Yakov's hand ran through his hair as he lowered the music, he had an announcement to make.

"Everyone!" Yakov shouted as he looked towards his students," I have an announcement to make please come here!" Yakov held the door open for his students allowing them to walk out the rink. As they walked out of the rink he could hear his students whisper amongst themselves. One by one his students crowded around him except for Yuri who had decided to stay as far away as possible. Yuri's face clearly looked annoyed, which in turn, made Yakov more nervous about his announcement. The last thing Yakov needed was another one of his star skaters leaving him. Yakov cleared his throat before looking at Mila who wore a wide smile.

"What's the announcement, coach ?" Mila asked curiosity shown in her eyes. Yakov smiled back before looking at Yuri. He would take this the hardest, Yuri was never fond of changes, especially changes like this.

"The last time you had an announcement it was the day that Viktor left,did someone else leave?" Georgi asked as he quickly scanned the room trying to find the missing face before realizing that no one was missing.

"Net,Net, no one has left. " Yakov smiled softly. "In fact it's the opposite. We will be welcoming a new student tomorrow." Yuri's eyes widen with shock. Yakov's eyes scanned the reactions of his students. Adding a new skater into his team could be the worst mistake Yakov could ever make. Tensions could rise, unease could fill the rink, his team could fall apart.

"Who?" Yakov was brought out of his thoughts by Yuri's angry voice.

"His name is Zachary Fernandez, he is originally from America but his mother is Russia's 1994 pairs Olympic gold medalist Ekaterina Gordeeva. Please welcome him warmly. He will be joining us tomorrow." Yakov smiled softly at his students. Yuri's face turned bright red with anger. " I know its always weird to add a new student, but I could not refuse Ekaterina, Ekaterina is one of my ex students and I.."

"So he gets to automatically be your student while others have to practice and train to be accepted by you. He is the son of a gold medalist so he gets to do whatever the hell he wants then," Yuri growled out. "A spoiled brat second rate skater. I doubt he even knows how to skate."

"Yuri.." Yakov began.

"I am leaving,my practice is finished anyway" Yuri said as he began to walk away.

"Yuri" Yakov shouted as the boy left the room but he he knew the boy would not turn around. Yakov sighed before turning to face his students, their faces full of worry. He had made his choice, now he had to deal with it and hope that his choice was not a mistake.

–

Zach stared out the window of the car, taking in the scenery of the city of St. Petersburg. He had only just arrived to Russia that morning and he already felt nervous. A sigh escaped his mouth, as his mother drove past a Russian clothing store, or at least that's what he thought it was. He did not have much trouble talking in Russian but reading in Russian was not something he was great in. As they passed houses, Zach realized that this was to be his new home and it would be his home for as long as it took him to meet his goal. It was his first year in the senior division and it was decided by his mother that if really had the desire to follow in her footsteps then he had to be trained by the best. Yakov Feltsman, the best coach in Russia and the current coach of the Russian Fairy, Yuri Plisetsky. A sigh escaped his lips again as he ran his fingers through his medium length light brown hair. There was only one good thing about his mother's decision and that was that he would be skating along side his idol, Yuri. Zach had always dreamed of talking to Yuri but he had never had the guts. Prior to joining the Senior division, he was in the Junior division with Yuri, but Yuri always seemed like he was to busy to talk to anyone. Zach had always tried to get himself to approach Yuri but every time he got close to talking to Yuri he would back out. Zach's nervous would get the best of him and he would end up watching from afar instead. However, things would be different now. Yuri and him would be on the same team now and what better way for Zach to finally be able to become friends with Yuri. A third sigh escaped his lips as he though of meeting Yuri for the first time, the beautiful Yuri. He sighed for the fourth time.

"Moya lyubov', is something wrong?" Ekaterina asked causing Zach to jump out of his seat.

"Sorry, net, I mean da.." he trailed off as he looked at his mom, the beautiful gold medalist. "What if they don't like me, what if they think I am crap at skating, worst off what if Yuri thinks I am crap at skating, or what if Yuri doesn't even like me, or what if Yuri hates me .."

"My son," Ekaterina cut off. " Do not forget to breath, your rambling again," she said as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder. " You have nothing to worry about. You will show up and prove yourself to everyone there and they will see how talented and beautiful you are. They will be falling all over themselves trying to get near you, especially Yuri. A mom always knows. "

Zach smiled softly at his mom before turning back to watch the Russian sunset. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow he will begin his track for the Olympics, tomorrow he would meet his new team, tomorrow he would meet Yuri.

–

"Good morning, moya lyubov'. " Ekaterina said as Zach walked through the kitchen door. "Sleep well? What would you like for breakfast?" Ekaterina asked as she took a sip from her coffee. Zach shook his head 'no' as he walked to the refrigerator where he pulled out a bottle of orange juice. "You sure today is a big day? You need all the energy you can get." Zach grabbed a glass and silently poured the orange juice in. "to nervous?" Ekaterina asked as she watched her soon down the glass of orange juice.

"That noticeable?" Zach asked as he placed the glass in the sink. "It's not like I can help it." Ekaterina opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her anxious soon. "Can we go now?"

Ekaterina shook her head."Moya lyubov', you will be an hour early."

"I know but I rather be early then late. Please mama" Zach pleaded.

"Fine, Fine." Ekaterina said as she walked to grab the car keys. "If this is what you want."

"It is" Zach smiled as he dashed to his room to grab his workout bag and his iPod. "Let's go then!" he grinned as he dashed out the front door. Today was the day, today was the day he would meet Yuri.

Zach felt like the car drive went on forever and as the time to get there continued to grow so did Zach's nerves. "Don't worry, Zach, everything will be fine. Everyone will love you." Ekaterina said in hopes of helping her son not feel as nervous. Zach smiled softly at his mom before placing his ear phones in his ears. Her words where nice but at moments like this it was hard to believe them. Before Zach knew it he could see the outside of the rink, his heart beat raced as his mom parked in the parking spot closest to the entrance. "Do you want me to show you around. I think I still remember where everything is?" she asked when he removed the earphones from his ears.

"No its okay, I got it. I just need to be alone right now. Just me and the rink." Zach smiled softly as he opened the car door. " Love you and thank you." he said as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before jumping out of the car. Ekaterina gave her son a worried smile before nodding.

"I love you too." she said as Zach turned to walk to the entrance. With each step he could feel himself become more nervous, his heart began to race, the dread began to fill his body making him think that it would be best if he turned back and never came back. When he reached the door he stopped and took a moment to breath. He could do this, he told himself before reaching for the handle. He had to do this, if not for himself then for his parents. Zach took his first steps into the building, his eyes widening as he saw pictures of Yuri, Viktor, his mother, and other famous Russian figure skaters. He walked over to a picture of his mom and smiled softly. She was standing on top of a podium receiving her gold medal, she looked amazing. Zach sighed, could he ever be as great as her? Zach shook his head, 'no', I will maker her proud he thought as he followed the signs to the rink. As he got closer to the rink he began to hear the sounds of skates gliding on ice. Zach's eyes widened, someone was skating in the rink already. He quickly rushed in to the rink room in order to see who it could be. Thoughts began to fill Zach's head, maybe he could introduce himself to who ever it was. Maybe he could make a friend before the practice even started. Zach began to fill up with excitement, the nerves slowly fading away. He stopped at the edge of the rink gate and looked out onto the ice watching the skater, a blond boy, skate across the rink, Yuri. The air left Zach's lungs as he watch the graceful figure land a jump perfectly across the room. Yuri had just finished his routine and was trying to catch his breath but the only thought that ran through Zach's head was that Yuri was amazing.

"Molodets" Zach shouted as he clapped from the side, he was majorly fanboying at the moment but he could care less. Yuri was his idol and he deserved to know how amazing he was. Yuri's gaze quickly turned to look at the intruder, a glare gracing his beautiful features and in that instant Zach stopped clapping. If looks could kill, Zach would have been dead already. Yuri skated over to Zach getting angrier as each second passed. Zach could only stare at the angry boy, trying to remind himself how to breath as the Russian beauty stopped in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you! Why the hell are you watching me!" Yuri shouted as he got out of the rink.

Zach blushed bright red trying his best to mend the situation." I am so sorry. I was coming here to practice early and I saw you and I am a huge fan and you where amazing and I though you deserve an applause and I could not help myself from watching and I..."

Yuri's glare intensified. "Your rambling" he grunted as he sat down on a seat next to Zach, quickly untying his skates. " This is my private skate time, no one is allowed to watch."

Zach froze at Yuri's coldness. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." he whispered. Had Zach already screwed up his chances of getting to know Yuri? Zach stared down at his shoes.

"Well you did. Who are you?" Yuri asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Umh... I am Zachary Fernandez but everyone calls me Zach." Zach tried to smile softly at Yuri but Yuri still looked annoyed.

"Well Zachary, the rink is mine and mine alone at this time. " Yuri stated as he looked at the face of the nervous boy in front of him. Zach's blue eyes widen at the boys word but he did understand why Yuri was mad. Zach nodded softly trying to express how sorry he was for intruding. Zach did not want to start any trouble, especially not with Yuri. Yuri smirked taking in the sight before him, his anger disappearing as he took in Zach's emotions. Zach was genuinely sorry. Yuri's eyes took in the younger boy completely for the first time. The first thing Yuri noticed was that Zach was taller then him. If he could guess he would say Zach was taller then him by four inches, this fact did annoy Yuri a bit, but not enough to comment about it. The second thing Yuri noticed was that Zach had a light tan, probably due to the American sun, but now that he was in Russia, Yuri did not doubt that in no time he would be as pale as Yuri. The third thing Yuri notices was the soft brown hair, a little longer then his own, that framed Zach's handsome features. However, the feature that blew Yuri away the most was Zach's clear blue eyes, he could stare at them forever. He could, but he wasn't going to. In the end, Yuri decided that Zach was attractive, not that Yuri would ever say that out loud.

"I umm... why are you staring at me.." Zach mumbled. He was still nervous but he knew that this would most likely be his only chance of talking to Yuri one on one.

"You said you were a fan right?" Yuri dodge Zach's question as he gathered his things.

"Yah, actually I am. I don't think you remember me, we never really talked, but I was in the junior division with you." Zach said softly.

"Ah I see, well since your so good at it, how about things go back to that. Be a good little fan and don't get in my way. This is my victory and you will not stand in the way of it. Ponimayu?" Zach nodded before Yuri turned to walk away.

Zachs eyes watch as the blond boy walk away and he quickly mentally slapped himself. He was missing his chance, Yuri was getting away. "Hey Yuri." Yuri glared at the exit, he had almost made it out. What did that second rate skater want now.

"What?" he growled as he turned around to look at Zach.

"I promise to stay out of your way." Zach smiled softly as he walked up to Yuri hand stretched out. "I have no problem with that, I really am only hear to learn more not really intreasted in winning anything at the moment. In fact I was hoping that you and I could become friends. I could learn a lot from you." Yuri stared at the hand before him, then he looked up to meet Zach's eyes, then he looked back at the hand before making his decision. Yuri reached out to shake Zach's hand.

"I will help you, just don't get in my way. " Yuri threaten, his blond hair falling into his face.

"Wouldn't dream about it, princess." Zach smirked as he walked past Yuri to the dressing room.

"What the hell did you just call me?"


End file.
